


Returning Home

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: The Supreme Leader enjoys the evening with his family after having to be away for an extended time.





	Returning Home

It took about an hour for Kylo to get his son to bed, but when he was home on the Supremacy he always made sure he was the one to do it. He had been away for three days and it felt like far too long.

First Kylo helped Alric brush his teeth, a two-and-a-half-year-old could be uncooperative, but the sonic brush was fast enough that Kylo would only have to distract him for a moment.

Then it moved to the long chat about changing into pajamas, they took a while to agree on the number of stories Kylo would tell him before bed. Hux found it charming, and said he was already a wonderful negotiator. Sometimes Kylo could talk him down to one if he lifted Alric up and pretended he was a tie fighter and his pajama pants were a docking bay.

Tonight, was one of those nights, and so they curled up in Alric’s little bed and Kylo read the one agreed upon story. When Alric asked ‘again’ he couldn’t help himself, he agreed. After all it was still the same story, so it still counted as one, so he read it again three more times watching his son’s brown eyes widening in excitement even though he knew what was coming.

Kylo never thought it was going to be so wonderful being a father, his own childhood he had mostly been left alone with the kitchen droid. Han had always been gone, he had assumed that he would want to as well.

Instead he wanted nothing more than to be home with Alric. It was nice to know that his parents were an anomaly, and not his own future. He constantly lamented the times when he had to leave and worked with Hux so that even when the business of Supreme Leader took him away he could still stay close to his family.

It was the third time he read the story that he could see Alric drifting off, his little lashes fluttering closed.

Kylo stayed for a while, just watching him sleep. He could hardly believe something so perfect came from the two of them. When Hux had first mentioned having a pup Kylo hadn’t felt convinced, but politically it was a good move. Between that and seeing how Hux’s eyes lit up at the thought Kylo decided to go through with it. When he was carrying Alric, Kylo knew he already loved him. 

He pressed a kiss to Alric’s forehead before slipping out of the cramped child’s bed and tucking him in. Alric didn’t even stir, and Kylo turned off the nightlight and stood in the doorway a moment. It took a little bit before he stepped back so that the door could close.

He was looking forward to bed himself. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to fall into bed and wrap his arms around Hux.

Kylo stayed in the doorway of what Hux called his study, but really it was just his secondary office in their quarters. He was still scowling at a pad.

“Darling, come to bed.”

“Let me finish this.”

Hux didn’t even turn around and look at him, and Kylo stepped inside seating himself on the edge of Hux’s desk.

“You can get a good rest and finish it the morning when you are feeling better.”

“I’ll just be another hour.”

“An hour you can do in the morning. I’ll help.”

Hux scoffed.

“When was the last time you helped me with paperwork?”

Kylo had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He had missed Hux, even when he was being difficult.

“If you do it tomorrow we can head to bed early and I’ll even rub the aches out of your back.”

Hux finally turned around, Kylo could see the bond marks on his neck, the same ones that were on his own. His expression softened as his gaze drifted over Kylo’s body.

“If I do it now, we will have the morning free.”

“How are you more difficult to get to bed than our two-year-old?”

Hux laughed and shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll do it over lunch.”

The pad was finally set down, and Hux got up, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kylo. He rested his forehead against Kylo’s and he could feel the calm fill him.

They had already spent a sloppy lunch hour together having a rushed rut after after Kylo’s return. Now it would be about taking in each other’s scents and a good nights sleep.

When Hux finally let go they walked to the bedroom together their hands tangled together. They had to step carefully as there were a few toys on the floor of their bedroom.

It made Kylo smile, often Alric would be up before they got out of bed and would come into their room with his two fists full of toys.

It was less charming when Kylo stumbled over them while he was still half asleep, but after a few days away he found he didn’t mind.

Hux let down of his hand so that he could start to undress. Kylo watched first, enjoying the look of his alpha’s body. He only started undressing when Hux was already climbing into bed.

Hux laid down on his stomach and looked over his shoulder at Kylo.

“You’ve gotten your way Supreme Leader, now where is my backrub?”


End file.
